Dom gamla är tillbaka
by nousername123
Summary: vad hade hänt ifall syskonen Pevensie återvände till Narnia efter att Aslan hade sagt åt dem att de aldrig kunde återvända? vad skulle ha hänt ifall en av dem trodde att Narnia var en lek och en trodde att det bara var en dröm och en mindes allt och en inte ens visste vad namnet var?här kommer svaret. (PS. det här är min första fan fic) jag skrev detta innan jag hade läst böckerna.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hej det här är första gången jag har laddat upp en historia så jag är ledsen om den inte är så bra men här får ni en lista om huvudkaraktärerna och lite info om dem:**

**Lucy Clarkson: Lucy är en gift 24 åring med en dotter på 2 år som heter Polly. Hon tror att Narnia bara var en dröm.**

**Edmund Pevensie: Han är en ogift 27 åring. Han är en högt uppsatt general i den brittiska armen. Han är den enda av Pevensie barnen som mins äventyren i Narnia**

**Susan Harper: Hon är gift och har en 5 årig son som heter Caspian. Hon tror att Narnia var en lek som dom lekte under dom fruktansvärda månaderna som dom bodde på landet.**

**Peter Pevensie: lever med sin fästmö och jobbar som en politiker. Han vet ingenting om Narnia ifall man skulle fråga honom om Narnia så skulle han bara titta på en med en konstig blick och undra vad du pratade om.**

EDMUND

Allt hände väldigt plötsligt. Han hade inspekterat en övning för dom nya soldaterna när han hörde ett skrik. Han sprang till skrikets källa så snabbt han kunde. När han kom dit så såg han att det var hans syster Susan.

-Su vad gör du här, frågade han henne.

-Hur ska jag veta det. Jag var precis på väg till mor och far för att hämta upp Caspian när jag ramlade och när jag reste mig upp så var jag här och soldater pekade på mig med sina vapen, sa hon frustrerat.

-Okej Su lugna ner dig jag kan kontakta Owen och mor och far och fixa en skuts tillbaka till London för dig.

-Tack Ed, sa hon medans hon tittade på mig med dom där snälla ögonen som hon alltid hade tittat på mig med när vi var i Narnia.

-Ed? Su? Är det ni? Och när jag vände mig om så stod Peter där.

-Peter det är vi, svarade Susan och jag frågade en fråga som troligen lät väldigt konstig.

-Peter vad har du på dig?

-Det kallas en kostym Ed det här är mitt arbetes uniform precis som det du har på dig är din, svarade han mig och jag stod där och bara stirrade på honom.

-Vad gör du här Peter? Frågade Susan honom.

- Jag vet inte ena sekunden var jag på väg till bilen från kontoret när jag.

-Vänta lite sa du kontoret? Frågade jag honom.

-Ja kontoret. Har du något problem med det eller?

-Nej det är bara det att jag inte såg dig som en kontors nisse.

-Okej men som jag sa jag var på väg ifrån kontoret när jag ramlade och när jag reste mig upp så var jag här och jag såg er två prata så jag ropade era namn och resten vet ni, och precis när han hade berättat klart så kom en soldat fram till mig.

-Sir jag tror du kommer att vilja se det här.

-Vad är det visa mig, och vi följde honom till en klunga med soldater som verkade titta på något på marken när vi hade trängt oss fram bland dom så såg vi att det var Lucy.

-Lu vakna, sa jag till henne när jag hade böjt mig ner och ruskade hennes axel och när jag började fundera på att hämta en hink med vatten så slog hon upp ögonen.

-Ed, Su, Peter vad gör ni här? Var är jag? frågade hon och jag såg paniken stiga i ögonen.

-Vi vet inte riktigt vad Su och Peter gör här men jag jobbar här du är på en militär bas utanför Warrington, och när jag sa det så blev paniken större.

-Men det kan inte vara sant jag gick precis och la mig i sängen i min och Louise lägenhet i New York, sa hon i panik och jag såg rädslan i hennes ögon, rädslan som sa snälla ta mig bort här ifrån och ta mig hem tillbaka till min familj och jag kunde inte tro att det här var samma person som hade förhandlat med troll och jättar och som hade hottat hela Miras arme helt ensam med bara en dolk som försvar att det här var den so Narnierna kallade drottning Lucy den modiga, det var då jag hörde det.

-Äntligen dom gamla kungarna och drottningarna av Narnia samlade igen, och den som sa detta var en person som jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle få se igen.

**Det var det om ni vill att jag ska fortsätta med berättelsen så skriv en review och säg det till mig snälla/ m.v.h nousername123**


End file.
